overwatchfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Pharah
Pharah là một heroes của Overwatch. Tiểu sử Sự tận tụy trong mọi nhiệm vụ đối với Fareeha Amari luôn chảy trong huyết mạch của cô. Cô đến từ một gia đình với truyền thống phục vụ trong quân ngũ và được trao thưởng rất nhiều huân chương, trong cô luôn cháy bỏng khát khao được phục vụ trong quân ngũ danh dự. Khi còn là 1 đứa trẻ, Fareeha đã từng mơ theo bước chân của mẹ và gia nhập lực lượng gìn giữ hòa bình toàn cầu, Overwatch. Cô gia nhập vào quân đội Ai Cập, sự kiên trì bền bỉ của mình và khả năng chiến thuật khiến cô lên chức qua nhiều cấp bậc sĩ quan. Cô là một nhà lãnh đạo dũng cảm và giành được sự trung thành của tất cả những ai phục vụ dưới quyền của mình. Với thành tích gương mẫu của cô, Fareeha được gọi gia nhập hàng ngũ của Overwatch, nhưng trước khi cô có cơ hội đó, Overwatch đã bị giải tán. Sau khi rời khỏi quân đội với thành tích xuất sắc, cô đã được mời làm việc tại Helix Security International, là một công ty an ninh tư nhân ký hợp đồng để bảo vệ các cơ sở nghiên cứu trí tuệ nhân tạo bên dưới cao nguyên Giza. Các cơ sở tuyệt mật này là sự sống còn đối với an toàn của cả khu vực và nhiều quốc gia trên toàn cầu. Fareeha vui vẻ nhận nhiệm vụ và được đào tạo trong Raptora Mark VI, với một bộ đồ chiến đấu thử nghiệm được thiết kế để di chuyển nhanh chóng và hỏa lực cực mạnh. Dưới cái tên "Pharah", cô làm việc để bảo vệ việc cài đặt AI. Mặc dù rất tiếc nuối về Overwatch, cô vẫn mơ về các trận chiến và mong muốn tạo nên một thế giới tốt đẹp hơn. Kĩ năng Ability Breakdown Mở khóa :Note: Để xem các bình spray của Pharah, xem Pharah/Sprays. Skins pharah_amethyst.jpg|Amethyst pharah_copper.jpg|Copper pharah_emerald.jpg|Emerald pharah_titanium.jpg|Titanium pharah_jackal.jpg|Jackal pharah_anubis.jpg|Anubis pharah_raptorion.png|Mechaqueen Pharah Raptorion.jpg|Raptorion Pharah Raindancer.jpg|Raindancer Pharah Thunderbird.jpg|Thunderbird pharah_securitychief.jpg|Security Chief (Origins Edition) Biểu cảm Emotes giá 250 credits. *Cheer *Flourish *Knuckles Tư thế chiến thắng Pharah Guardian.jpg|Guardian Pharah Jump Jet.jpg|Jump Jet Pharah Kneeling.jpg|Kneeling Câu nói Voice Lines giá 25 credits. *Security In My Hands (Put your security in my hands. (default) - Hãy đặt an ninh của bạn trong tay tôi.) *Aerial Superiority Achieved - Không phận tối ưu. *Fly Like An Egyptian - Bay như một người Ai Cập. *Flying The Friendly Skies - Bay đến những bầu trời thân thiện. *Got You On My Radar (I've got you on my radar. - Tôi đã thấy bạn trên radar) *Leave This To A Professional - Để cho dân chuyện nghiệp đi. *Not A Chance - Còn không có một cơ hội. *Play Nice, Play Pharah - Hãy chơi đẹp, hãy chơi như Pharah. *Rocket Jump? (Rocket jump? That sounds dangerous. - Cú nhảy tên lửa? Nghe có vẻ nguy hiểm) *Shot Down - Bắn hạ. *Sorry, But I Need To Jet - Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi cần phóng đây. Highlight Intros Highlight Intros giá 250 credits. *Barrage *Mission Complete *Touchdown Thành tựu Cốt truyện Fareeha Amari là con gái của Ana Amari, một trong những thành viên sáng lập ra Overwatch và cũng là xạ thủ chuyên nghiệp của tổ chức. Dù quan hệ giữa hai mẹ con không được tốt nhưng Fareeha vẫn noi gương mẹ mình và muốn gia nhập Overwatch. Cô đầu quân cho quân đội Ai Cập và liên tục thăng tiến, nhưng Overwatch đã bị giải thể khi cô còn chưa có cơ hội gia nhập. Helix Security International cho Fareeha một công việc mới, canh giữ cao nguyên Giza, nơi God Program Anubis bị cách ly. Fareeha, giờ sử dụng cái tên "Pharah", được huấn luyện để sử dụng giáp chiến đấu Raptora Mark VI, và đã trở thành trung úy trong đội của cô. Trong truyện ngắn Mission Statement, Anubis đã thoát ra ngoài và đội của Pharah được cử đi vô hiệu hóa nó. Dù thành công nhưng hầu hết thành viên trong đội đều thiệt mạng, bao gồm cả Khali, đại úy chỉ huy. Kết quả là Pharah được thăng cấp lên đại úy. Ghi chú *Pharah khá chậm nhưng sát thương cao *Kết hợp khả năng phóng tên lửa và bay lượn trên trời tạo nên 1 sự tàn phá khủng khiếp Liên quan *Các trang phục của Pharah "Raptorian" and "Mechaqueen" dựa trên thể loại Mecha trong anime Nhật Bản *Tên thật của Pharah, 'Fareeha' là một biến thể của tên 'Farah' (hoặc Farrah), các từ đồng âm với tên của mình. Các tên có nghĩa là "hạnh phúc" hay "niềm vui" trong tiếng Ả Rập. Tên cuối cùng của cô, 'Amari' là nguồn gốc tiếng Phạn có nghĩa là 'vĩnh cửu', trong khi trong tiếng Ả Rập nó chỉ đơn giản có nghĩa là 'sức mạnh' hay 'đạo đức'. Các bản Patch * }}